


Diamond at the Bottom of the Whiskey Glass

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobtale, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Inspired by A Puzzle Just For Me, Inspired by Six Skeletons and One Maid, Mafiatale AU, Smut, Will add more tags as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Thanks to some bribes and a sudden need for the government to look good, there has been a massive crack down on corruption. Brothels were shut down, magical foods were regulated more closely, and fancy prison built for magically inclined humans and powerful monsters was erected. It was claimed that no one could possibly make their way out, that the 'Seven Wardens' themselves would have been impressed by its design.However, everything has a flaw.Don G knows that this prison has a flaw, and he's found it hidden deep at the bottom of the miserable pit he and his brothers were thrown into. Having the human staff bend to his will would take hard work and diligence, but that was nothing compared to the five years it'd taken to build his mob and become a powerful force on the surface.No, what he needed to watch out for, was becoming emotionally invested in the human.





	1. One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Brothers involved in this hellish story
> 
> G!: Gaster Sans
> 
> Boss: G! Papyrus
> 
> Sans: Sans...
> 
> Papyrus: Papyrus...
> 
> Red: Underfell Sans
> 
> Black: Underfell Papyrus
> 
> Blue: Underswap Sans
> 
> Orange: Underswap Papyrus
> 
> Mutt: Swapfell Papyrus
> 
> White: Swapfell Sans

Cotton balls, a syringe, more cotton balls, a bottle of magically reinforced anti-sceptic, and a small drill that had a long cord that was hooked up to a thick gold bracelet around your wrist. You double checked all the supplies for a third time, before turning back to the skeleton that was lying out on the bed. His jumpsuit was zipped open enough to see the scarred and busted up ribs, one of them leaking a violet mist that smelled almost like tin cans burning. His single violet eye staring at you, as you plucked up a cotton ball soaked in the anti-septic. “You know the drill, I guess.” You said, carefully rubbing it along the quarter inch wound. It looked like it was made by a sharp object, you would have to ask Mr. Payton to keep an eye out next time the prisoners were sent out for labor. “I’m going to have to file down the bone, and use the resulting dust to patch this hole, and-”

“done it all before, nurse.” The skeleton said, cutting off a spiel you probably made a hundred times to him by now. “just finish the job.”

“Do not be rude to the help, Mutt.” The skeleton in the next bed hissed, arctic blue pupils looking Mutt over in disdain. “She does not have to help you with injuries of that caliber.”

“sorry bro, guess i just don’t like my time wasted.”

You ignored their mild squabbling as you threw the used cotton balls into the trash, and picked up the drill with a gloved hand. It was about as heavy as a textbook, and the file was twice as long as your middle finger, with a circular fixture on the end. You switched it on, and a powerful hum and green light surged through the drill. The thick wires in your arm began surging the same green light, which filtered down into the bracelet. The blue light next to the power button turned orange, and you flicked it on before lowering a pair of goggles over your eyes. The skeleton went stock still, and you saw his long phalanges grip the metal rail of the bed as the file made contact with his bones.

Dust began piling up over the wound, and a light green light smoothed them out over the wound. It was only a twenty minute job, and you were lucky that Mutt wasn’t one to purposely make your job harder than it needed to be. Once the wound was fully closed up, and the violet mist had dissipated, you turned off the drill and put it on the table behind you. “There we go, just got to put some gauze on this, and you’ll be done.”

You shed your goggles and set them aside, before getting the proper grade of gauze. While monster wounds didn’t need to breathe, you also didn’t want any of the surface dust to get dislodged and filter into the air. Unlike humans who could make more blood, Monsters really couldn’t make more dust. Their magic could be replaced, but what physical matter they had was what they got.

At least that was what White claimed.

Your gaze shifted to the smaller skeleton leaning against the pillow of his bed, his gaze drilled to a poster on the wall that explained what to do in the case of a riot. “c’mon nurse, it’s rude to look at another man when you’re preoccupied with one already.”

Your gaze shifted back to Mutt, and you could feel your face going warm. You should probably be used to his flirting by now, but even after two weeks, you still blushed like a teenager every time he said those sorts of things. Maybe Amelia was right, you should stop going to the cinema and watching those romance films, and have try to get your fiance home more often. You grabbed the gauze and snipped off enough to cover his wound, before wrapping it around the rib with all the delicacy of a bull in a china shop.

“You really should stop getting into so many fights. You’re going to end up losing a hand, or having a gash in your skull one of these days.” You straightened up and put your hands on your hips, admiring your handy work. While it looked a little sloppy, it was the perfect balance of firm and comfortable. “You don’t want to die in prison.”

“there’s worse places to get whacked.”

You decided to ignore this as you went to the office door and knocked on it twice. The door opened, and a guard peeked his head in, dark brown eyes scanning the room. “Everything alright?”

“Yes, I just finished up Mutt, and he needs to be escorted back to his cell.”

The man nodded, and opened the door fully, before going straight to the bed. He unlocked the cuffs, and dragged the skeleton out of bed by the collar of his jumpsuit. Even though the guard was rather tall, Mutt still managed to tower over him, even with his shoulders slouched the way they were. You wondered if the guard would be so rude and callous if the skeleton wasn’t in handcuffs, and didn’t have that magic dampener around his neck. The skeleton winked at you as he walked by, and you rolled your eyes in return, before looking back to his brother. White’s gaze was still fixed to the poster, and it wasn’t until you were carefully unzipping his jumpsuit, that he looked away. “I apologize for my brother’s crass nature,” He rasped. “He was dropped on his head as a hatchling.”

“It’s alright, there’s worse things that could happen.” You said as you took assessment of his thin bones. White was a very curious monster with very little physical matter, despite his skeletal nature. On top of that, he seemed to have Albinism, according to his medical records. He had a daily check up with you to ensure he was still in working order, and wouldn’t be dusted just by bumping into a wall. “I actually like Mutt, he’s more straightforward than the rest of your brothers.”

“Is that so?”

You paused in your task, and looked up at White’s face. It was still set in the same bored, vaguely displeased expression that seemed etched into his bones. “I’m not saying I don’t like any of you, I just like how blunt Mutt is.”

“...”

You sighed and zipped up the jumpsuit, before carefully taking his skull in both of your hands, and tilting it back to check the scar marring his right socket. Sometimes you had to file it down, or add some healing magic to it. “How did he get hurt anyway? Did you start another fight?”

“A new monster thought he could disrespect G.” He said. “I taught him that my eldest brother is worth that respect. Apparently he didn’t take too kindly to his lesson.”

And so Mutt acted as a living shield for his older brother, again. “You should be more careful, what if Mutt wasn’t there and you got hurt?” You tilted his skull forward now, checking the back of his skull. “I don’t think we have the equipment to help you if-”

“I would have been fine.” He bat your hands away with his unshackled one, arctic blue dusted his zygomatic arches. “I appreciate the concern that you give me, but I will not die so easily, or to someone so incompetent.”

“Of course not.”

“You should get the guard,” He said after a few moments of silence, zipping up his own jumpsuit. “If you take too long, gossip will spread.”

You did as he asked, going to the door and knocking for the guard. Once White was gone, you cleaned up your tiny office, preparing it in the likely chance you got another patient before you could finally clock out for the day. Your stomach growled, demanding a meal that you had to skip thanks to a slime Monster getting a burn, and then a rabbit Monster coming in soon after with a broken arm. It had been a busy day in cell block H, the injured probably being the least of the prison’s concerns. There had been three fights, plenty of screaming thanks to a Monster ‘falling down’, and the final meal of the day was banned, resulting in even more screaming and yelling. Honestly, with how the day had gone, you had expected far more than the six patients that you had gotten.

If there were anymore, and they were too serious for you to handle, you guessed they were sent to Dr. Rossi. You’d have to check in with the old man tomorrow, that way you could do the ever so fun job of updating the medical records. Your gaze drifted to the metal filing cabinet shoved into the corner of the room, and a wave of exhaustion hit you full on, even prompting a yawn from your mouth. No, you weren’t too keen on finding anything new about your patients, you just wanted to go home, eat some dinner, and maybe get a few hours of sleep before you had to start the routine all over again.

You went over to the locker that was shoved next to the filing cabinet, and opened it up. You took out your coat and slipped it on, before taking down your mask. It was a cheap thing made of cardboard, the bird like nose stuffed with a filter. It was dingy, and was frayed at the corners, you needed to get a new one before you wound up sick. You snorted at the irony as you put on the mask, before buttoning up your coat. You made one final check of the room, before pulling down your purse, and going out the door that was parallel to the one that led into the prison. You pulled the door open, and went down the narrow hall, other prison staff members also bundled up in their coats and masks, ready to finally go home for the day, or just entering the premises for the night shift.

A wrinkled old man held open the door for you, and you thanked him as you made your way outside. The sun barely shined through the thick clouds of smoke in the air, but you could tell that it was already sunset. The chill in the air was brought on by the wind at the moment, and with the wind came the scent of sour sewage, and emissions from the old paper factory over on Copland Street. You held your purse a little closer to you as you went down the winding concrete path that led away from the prison, and soon dropped you off onto the back streets of downtown Ebott.

The prison loomed over the shops and brothels that were crammed so close together, hinting out a fate that could be caught if you didn’t stay clear of the brass, or at least had enough funds to make them turn the other way. But it always seemed like the downtown ignored this warning, with the street girls being so blatant in their calls, and the gamblers leaning over some dice and tossing out a few crumpled bills. There were people in the alleys that had shiney things set out on long tables that you didn’t want to try and identify, and more than one well dressed human or Monster wearing a suit, with some kind of well known pin or ribbon on their fedoras, letting every person that passed know exactly which mob they happened to belong to. You let yourself be carried on this wave of dirt, corruption, and poorly hidden booze until you halted in front of a brick apartment complex. It was smaller than most, but the landlord didn’t require you to spread your legs as a fee for allowing you the ‘pleasure’ of living in his cheap building, so you weren’t going to complain.

You made your way up two flights of stairs, until you came upon a door that had C4 painted in sloppy, white paint. You fished around in your purse for a moment, before taking out your keys, and shoving them into the lock. It took a few twists, but when the door was finally opened, you moaned in relief. You kicked off your low heels, and slipped off your mask, dropping that on the living room table, before going straight to your room. You tiptoed over the piles of clothes, and the dishware that could use a good washing, before falling face first onto the bed. The dull aching in your feet was more prominent now, and you only just realized that you had a headache, but all of that began to melt away as your eyes shut, and you drifted off to sleep.


	2. Two Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nurse deals with Mr. Red and Mr. Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore Level: None
> 
> Yet...

You groaned and shifted when you felt thick arms wrap around your torso, dragging you close to a warm body that smelled like rubbing alcohol and plums. You sighed and rolled over, your eyes slowly opening with all the stubbornness of someone who only got two hours of sleep after nearly twenty four hours of labor at the prison. Which, unfortunately for you, was very much the case. “Hey.”

“Good evening, milady.” You giggled at the obnoxious nick name, but cuddled in closer to his sturdy form, your arms curling around his wide waist. “When did you come home?”

“A few hours ago.” You whispered. “It’s been a busy day.” You felt him shift, and suddenly you were propped onto his chest, a calloused hand running through your hair. “Davis, are you home for good?”

“No, the hospital still needs me.” He admitted. “Was told I have an hour off before the serum is finished, and then I need to run the next test. The last one was nearly successful, it’s the reason why Mr. Moss stroked the cheque again this month.”

“I’m sure it’ll work soon.” You said. “It’s come so close in the last year.”

“Hopefully we won’t lose the funding between now and next month.” He sighed, and shut his eyes, his hand pausing in its gentle display of affection. “Honestly, I don’t want to do this to you.”

“Davis-”

He cut you off before you could protest. “No, listen. I want us to get married, being engaged for a year and a half is killing me, but this project is just…”

“It’s important, I know.”

“Not more important than you, though.” His hand untangled from your hair, and cupped your cheek, forcing you to look him in the face. His brows were furrowed, and even in the dark you could see the burn that scarred his dark skin. “I’ve been putting off our wedding because I want you to marry someone successful, but it just feels like-”

 

You leaned forward, and pressed your lips to his. His grip on your waist tightened, and it shut him up just long enough for you to speak. “I want you to finish your project. You’ve been working on this for so long, and it’s so close to being done. You said that if you get it right, then Dr. Alphys herself will induct you onto her research team, right?”

“Yes but-”

“Then you should keep working at it.” You said. “It’s only a sheet of paper, you’ve got my heart, right?”

“Yeah.” He kissed you, this time deep and passionate, letting you taste the plums he was always snacking on. “I’m so lucky you’re understanding. I think if it was anyone else, they’d have flushed my ring down the toilet.”

“Well I did think about it,” You admitted. “but then I remembered that I’d be marrying a doctor. That’s kind of a big deal.”

You could practically hear him roll his eyes. “Okay, I see where I stand.” Cloth shifted, and the warm arms placed you back onto the bed. You twisted around and watched your fiance pull himself off the bed, and put his feet back into his shoes. “I’m gonna go back to the lab, I’ll try to get back here sooner next time.”

You wished him well, and watched him go out the door, before flopping back onto the bed. You could feel your soul pulsing pleasantly in your chest, leaving a warm feeling throughout your limbs and settling deep in your bones. Davis had been working so hard lately, and this was the first time you’d seen him at the apartment for over a week. You had brought up visiting him time and again, but then he would remind you that it wasn’t worth the risk getting sick, or getting caught up in one of the many mob shoot outs. So you were basically at his mercy, whenever he had the time to come home, he would visit you in short bursts before leaving. It was lonely, but you guessed it was just something you had to get used to. You didn’t work together anymore, your new jobs were crucial if you wanted to pay the rent, the protection fee for the Monroe family, the food bill, and anything else that would come up throughout the month.

But in the end you loved him, and you could be patient just a bit longer. Then he would finally finish this project, and he could go back to his old job at Shanhower hospital. You’d see him more than once a week, and you might even finally get that itty bitty sheet of paper that declared you Mrs. Davis Clark.

* * *

You were nearly late to work the next morning. Instead of running down Market Street, and taking the main road to the prison, you ended up having to take the back alleys. It was quicker, somehow, and let you skip the entirety of the train tracks over by Bulmer Street. When you clocked in, Ms. Li was already in the staff room, tapping a pen against her clipboard, a critical eye on a chart of a Monster soul pinned to a board. “Good morning, Ms. Li. Did your daughter come back from Beijing yet?”

The woman turned around, her hair already coming out of its braid so early in the morning, and her glasses a bit low on her face. “Good morning, I didn’t expect you to be here so early.”

“Early?”

“Yes, didn’t you get the memo?” She went over to the rickety table shoved in the corner, and plucked up a sheet of green paper, that had something scrawled all over it in neat handwriting that must have come from the Warden. “You don’t come in for another hour or so. The Monster ward is being cleaned and scrubbed, something about a Moldsmal exploding.” She shook her head. “But since you’re here, you can take care of the ones who instigated it. Make sure their magics haven’t mixed, and check for anything weapon like that may have gotten into their systems.”

You mutter an affirmative, before making your way down to the Monster cellblock. The guards had dragged in a cleaning crew from a lab, if the thick clothing and complex, metal masks were any indication. You could even see gigantic cylinders on their backs, the glass filled with something that was bubbling a light orange. Your gaze was blocked by a tall guard, his eyebrows furrowed, and green eyes narrowed. “Ms. Nurse, ya gotta be movin’ on. We moved the injured Monsters down to your office.”

“Right, thanks.”

You quickly moved away from the door, and down the hall. The door to the nurse’s office was open, and on the two beds were skeletons, as per usual. One was rather tall and lanky, he had to bend his knees just to stay on the bed. The other was far shorter, and rounder as well. They looked like a comedy duo you’d seen at the cinema on occasion, just skeletal, and with far more scars.

The shorter one grinned, his gold tooth a glaring contrast to the other white fangs set in his smile. “heya, doll. look’s like it's yer lucky day.”

You gave him a gracious smile, but went to his brother first. “Well Mr. Red, I doubt it is. I woke up thinking I was late, just to learn I was early. Had to skip breakfast and forget my lunch, and I am booked to help out with the patient records tonight.” You pulled on your gloves. “I think this day will only get worse from here.”

You plucked up a small syringe, and went to the taller brother.You didn’t know who was older, their paperwork didn’t say, and whenever you asked, Red would give you a different answer. “Mr. Black, do you mind producing a little of your magic?”

The Monster did as you asked. “I WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT YOUR FASCINATION IS WITH IRRITATING THE HUMAN.” Black said. “IT STOPPED BEING ENTERTAINING TEN MINUTES AFTER YOU STARTED THE FIRST TIME.”

“dunno, maybe i just have a bone to-” The magic began crackling louder, and you could smell something burnt in the air. “never mind.”

“Mr. Black, it’s okay you know.” You stabbed the syringe into the flames of his magic, and sucked in the crimson mist. “He’s not all that bad, just a little pushy and talkative.”

“YES, BUT YOU DON’T HEAR HIM TALK EVERY MINUTE OF EVERYDAY, NOW DO YOU?” His gaze remained on his brother, the flecks of crimson in his eye sockets burning. “I WILL TAKE THIS SHORT MOMENT TO RELAX AND REGAIN MY SENSE OF SELF.”

“ya still got your soul-”

“RED!”

You sighed and went over to a small machine that reminded you of a carousel that they had over on Cello Park.  The tubes would have been the animals people sat on, and the circular machine would be the carousel itself. You pulled out one of the tubes, and pressed the needle into the metal top. You pushed down on the stopper, and filled the tube with the crimson mist. It clung to the side of the walls, and a single spark began glowing in the middle. You frowned, and set the tube back down, and turned the machine on.

“Mr. Black, it looks like your magic levels have increased dramatically recently.” You said. “It’s gotten to the point where only minimal intent can activate the ‘Fight’ function.”

His sockets narrowed. “AND HOW HIGH WAS THE INTENT? MINIMAL, TO A HUMAN, IS ENOUGH TO COMPLETELY OBLITERATE A MONSTER.”

“Mr. Black, it was child’s intent-”

“AND CHILDREN HAVE THE WORST INTENT.” You sighed as he blathered on about how terrible children have gotten in the last hundred years, and how they have no sense of decency, and would probably be the last generation who had proper parents. “HONESTLY, I DOUBT WE WERE EVEN RAISED PROPERLY, NOT WITH THE WAY YOU ALL RUN AROUND.”

Red raised a brow bone. “g ‘nd boss’ll probably have yer neck hearin’ that, bro.”He glanced to the door, as if expecting the leader’s of their gang to waltz in at any moment. From what you understood, G was currently in solitary isolation for stabbing a guard. ‘Boss’ was… You didn’t know, actually. It was normal for him to be gone for a few days at time. His prison work was different, probably thanks to how smart he was. Last you heard, they had him perform open heart surgery on the Warden’s niece last month.

“How are they doing? I don’t see them often.”

Red’s smile turned predatory. “well hot damn, does the joyful nurse got a thing for our don and his right hand man?”

“Mr. Red, I literally ask how all of you are.”

“i just heard those two.”

“There’s a lot of you, Mr. Red.”

“excuses excuses.”

A shrill ding came from the machine, and you went back to it.The crystal was still there, though slimmer and brighter now, beginning to form what could only be a femur. “Your magic is much too high, Mr. Black.” You sighed and went to the incinerator built into the wall, and popped it open, before tossing in the crystal. “I’ll have to check everyone that was involved in the explosion. Who was there?”

“THE REST OF MY ASSOCIATES.”

You sighed and put your hands on your hips, this day had gone downhill indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kat and I worked on this awhile ago, then we came back to it, so I think it feels a little weird? Plus Black's personality is stilted, me thinks. XD Buuut...Davis is adorable. 
> 
> Know what isn't adorable? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the bastard love child between Syrenkat and I. The more it got written out, the more it became an AU, which currently has no name. I hope you all enjoy our brain child, and the smut it will eventually produce.


End file.
